La venganza de Akatsuki
by animefanx
Summary: Akatsuki tiene un malvado y cruel plan para vengarse de Gaara quitandole a su hermana.
1. Chapter 1

**La venganza de Akatsuki**

Los personajes de naruto no pertenecen y esta historia es solo por entretenimiento.

_Esta es una historia sobre naruto solo que yo no se los nombres de los jutsus y solo describiere el ataque lo que esta entre paréntesis son pensamientos de personaje._

**Capitulo 1: **

En la aldea oculta de la arena un pueblo aliado a la aldea de Konoha

El Kasecage Gaara y sus dos hermanos kakurou y Temari hacia varios meses regresaron de una misión en la que rescataban al Kasecage de una organización llamada Akatsuki que tomo el Biju del de cuerpo de Gaara y acabaron con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki todo parecía ir bien pero no esperaban los de Akatsuki un día encontraron la oportunidad perfecta ya que hace tiempo que espiaban a Gaara y sus hermanos.

Temari: saldré a entrenar fuera de la aldea tal vez vuelva por la tarde.

Sus hermanos no le tomaron mucha importancia y ella salió rápido en poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el desierto algo alejado de la aldea llevaba su enorme abanico en la espalda traía un peinado con cuatro coletas saco y abrió su enorme Abanico y comenzó su a entrenar sin darse cuenta de que la observan desde un enorme montículo de arena ahí la espiaba un hombre con una túnica negra con nubes rojas la piel de un color azul pálido y en la espalda una enorme espada cubierta con vendas.

Kisame: (ahora que lo pienso no fue buena idea pedir ser yo el que vinera a hacer esto no hay donde ocultarse para un ataque sorpresa y no soy el mejor estratega que digamos aunque tengo una buena idea).

Haciendo varios signos con las manos empezó a aparecer una densa neblina que no dejaba ver casi nada.

Temari: que rayos esta pasando estoy en medio de desierto es imposible que aquí se forme neblina esto es muy raro mejor regreso a la aldea.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y regresaba no noto en rápido acercamiento de Kisame que ataco con su espada Temari logro cubrir el golpe con su abanico y ambos se alejaron entre si con un salto hacia atrás.

Temari: quien rayos eres un momento conozco esa túnica eres un miembro de la misma organización que secuestro a mi hermano Akatsuki verdad.

Kisame: me presento mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki.

Temari: que quieres.

Kisame: no necesitaras saberlo en el infierno.

Kisame izo varios símbolos con las manos y empezó a escupir una enorme cantidad de agua casi creando un lago ahí Temari se mantuvo sobre un roca que sobresalía mientras su enemigo se mantenía sobre el agua como si fuera suelo Temari comenzó a agitar su abanico lanzar ráfagas de viento cortantes como navajas seguía atacando pero su enemigo se sumergía en el agua esquivando los ataques sin problema Temari comenzó a cansarse tuvo una idea sumergió parte del abanico y volvió a agitarlo creo una ola gigantesca que casi de seco todo vio a su enemigo violentamente se lanzo a golpearlo con el abanico cuando creo haberle dado se desintegro en un montón de agua entonces voltio rápidamente donde Kisame la ataco trato de bloquearlo pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que le arrebato el abanico y lo saco volando ella trato de evitar su siguiente ataque saltando trato de traer su abanico la volvió a atacar ella golpeo su brazo y le quito la espada pero cuando la tomo espeso a sentirse mas débil hasta que la espada saco púas de su empuñadura haciendo que Temari la soltara y la espada regreso sola a la mano de Kisame.

Temari: pero como.

Kisame: jajaja esta es mi espada Samehada es capaz de robar chakra y solo permite que yo la use te mostrare su poder.

La espada rompió todos los vendajes que la cubrían y mostro su forma hecha de muchas escamas y con una boca en la punta. Kisame ataco rápidamente Temari pudo esquivarlo apena solo con un rasguño en el estomago pero solo con esa herida pequeña se sentía débil.

Temari: esa espada solo con un roce me quita mucho chakra.

Kisame: que lista has hecho tu tarea y además de eso puede darme a mi el chakra y hacerme mas fuerte.

Temari: debe esquivar el más mínimo roce pero también debo recuperar mi abanico.

Siguió tratando de alcanzar su abanico cuando logro alcanzarlo lanzo otro de sus ataques saco volando a Kisame se decidió a acabar con el con otro golpe le lanzo otra ráfaga con todas sus fuerzas rebanando la ropa de Kisame y dejando marcar en el suelo cundo su enemigo cayo al suelo ella se sintió aliviada y muy agotada decidió regresar pero vio que el cuerpo de Kisame se desintegro en un charco de agua entonces ella voltio y solo y sintió como desgarraba su estomago y cayo al suelo viendo el enorme charco de sangre enorme que se formaba.

Kisame: caíste 2 veces en la misma trampa de clon de agua niña tonta.

Temari: no puede ser (como pude confiarme soy un jounin de la aldea de la arena y caí en un truco como ese).

Kisame: seria mas humano acabar con tu sufrimiento aquí pero prefiero dejarte aquí desangrándote jajajaja pero creo que tu abanico me servirá de recuerdo me lo llevare.

Tomo el abanico y se fue desapareciendo dejando a Temari agonizante muy lejos de ayuda y de segura nadie vendría por ella hasta mucho mas tarde inclusa tal vez hasta mañana se acomodo como pudo pensó en intentar ir por ayuda pero sabia que era imposible en este estado literalmente se estaba sosteniendo los intestinos para que no se le saliesen, la herida había desgarrado por completo su estomago sabia que solo le quedaban unos momentos.

Temari: parece que este es el fin me duele despedirme de mis hermanos me pregunto como reaccionaran cuando se enteren es mas probable que se enfurezcan antes de entristecerse pero no dudo que sentirán algo de tristeza pero lo mas probable es que gane la ira(mi vida se acaba aquí no pensé que acabaría así todos los shinobis alguna vez se les viene a la mente su muerte en combate pero no pensé que mi vida acabaría tan pronto todavía muchas cosas en mi vida por delante pero todo se acabo en el momento en caí en esa trampa todo idea del futuro se acabo me duele nunca mas volver a ver a gaara ni a kakurou los extrañare) adiós hermanos.

Cerró los ojos y simplemente sucumbió a sus heridas y la muerte.

_Aquí termina el capitulo uno esperen que pronto subiré lo que sigue que todavía falta. Y dejen comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte de los fans de Temari._


	2. Chapter 2

_Este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste_

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen esto es solo para entretenimiento

**Capitulo 2**

Temari había fallecido por su pelea con Kisame, el se reunía con sus compañeros de Akatsuki para informarles.

Kisame: todo resulto bien la chica ya esta muerta.

Pein: bien seguro que no sigue viva.

Kisame: completamente ni el mejor ninja medico del mundo podría salvarla, y además la deja en medio del desierto lo buitres ya deben estar comiéndosela.

Pein: bien continúa con el siguiente paso de nuestro plan.

Kisame: con mucho gusto señor.

En la aldea oculta entre la arena

Kakurou: Gaara, Temari todavía no regresa y esta anocheciendo.

Gaara: no te preocupes de seguro perdió la noción del tiempo, o prefirió quedarse entrenando mas tiempo tal vez regrese mas tarde.

Kakurou: si debes tener razón.

A la mañana siguiente notaron que no había regresado.

Kakurou: gaara Temari no regresa esto no esta bien debió haber regresado hace horas.

Gaara: crees que haya sucedido algo.

Kakurou: ciertamente espero que no.

En el desierto un grupo de shinobis de la arena hacia guardia alrededor de la aldea uno vio mucha sangre y fue a investigar y no le gusto nada lo que encontró.

Ninja1: oigan vengan para acá.

Ninja2: que sucede.

Ninja1: mire señor.

Ninja3: o por dios señorita Temari.

Ninja1: señor no siento ningún pulso ni señal de vida.

Ninja2: denle la vuelta.

Le dieron la vuelta y no les gusto nada lo que vieron su estomago mostro una enorme y horrible herida algunos contuvieron las nauseas.

Ninja2: debes informar de esto al kasekage de inmediato y llamar un equipo medico que recoja el cuerpo.

Enviaron un mensaje con la noticia al kasekage ellos sabían bien que el kasekage era hermano mayor de Temari y aunque no estaban seguros de su reacción ante esto sabia que no seria buena conociendo el carácter del kasekage cuando llego el mensaje al sensei de gaara, kakurou y Temari Baki y fue a darles a Gaara y kakurou esta noticia entre en la oficina del Kasekage y les dijo sin drama ni nada la noticia de lo que le había sucedido a Temari.

Gaara: que como es posible que alguien haya asesinado a Temari.

Kakurou: pero cuando la han atacado donde quien fue el que lo hiso.

Baki: no sabemos apenas a llegado el equipo medico a recoger su cuerpo y no debemos esperar el resultado de la autopsia y la investigación en el lugar donde se encontró su cuerpo.

Gaara: quiero ir a revisar el lugar personalmente no puedo permitir que quede nada olvidado atrapare y matare al que hiso esto a Temari.

Se notaba la ira enorme de Gaara mientras kakurou mantenía la mirada baja y una mirada mezclada entre tristeza e ira Gaara se dirigió al lugar con ira profunda mostrada en sus ojos, después de revisar el lugar se dijo que no había ninguna pista lo único fue que no encontraron el abanico de Temari en ningún lado pero eso no ayudaba, el informe del forense dijo que la causa de, muerte fue por desangramiento masivo el daño a órganos internos no fue mucho pero según los forenses aunque debió haber sobrevivido uno momentos después de recibir la mortal herida aun si alguien la hubiera encontrado con vida todavía nunca hubieran llegado a tiempo a la aldea para salvarle la vida dos días después se realizo el funeral al que asistieron shinobis de aldea de la arena como de kohoja que eran amigos de Temari y la Hokage mando condolencias a el Kasekage y su hermano, kakurou y el Kasekage Gaara se encontraban en el funeral frente a la tumba de su hermana la mirada de ira de Gaara cambio a una no muy marcada cara de tristeza al igual que la de kakurou días después todavía no se tenia idea de quien había atacado a Temari por ahora.

Kisame ya había esperado hora de seguir con la siguiente parte del plan fácilmente se infiltro en la aldea sin ser visto y llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el Kasekage cuando llego se acabo la sutileza entro rompiendo un muro y empezó a acabar con los ninjas que se encontraban tratando de detenerlo llego a la oficina de Kasekage y entro donde se encontraban Gaara, Kakurou.

Kisame: tranquilos solo vengo a dar un mensaje.

Kakurou: claro conocemos esa ropa eres miembro de la organización Akatsuki crees que confiaremos en ti.

Kisame: vamos solo vine a dar condolencias por lo de su hermana.

Kakurou: maldito como te atreves a burlarte de eso.

Gaara: Kakurou espera mira en su espalda.

Kakurou miro y no creyó lo que veía en su espalda junto con su espada traía el abanico de Temari ellos estaban seguros que era el abanico de Temari.

Kisame: veo que ya se dieron cuenta del pequeño recuerdito.

Gaara: fuiste tu quien asesino a Temari.

Kisame: un poco lento no fue tan fácil acabar con ella.

Kakurou: maldito.

Kisame: gracias, sobre el mensaje para el Kasekage si quieres vengarte te espero mañana en el mismo lugar donde pelee con tu hermana.

Gaara: por que esperar hasta mañana para vengarme.

Gaara ataco por detrás a Kisame con un pico de arena cuando lo golpeo se desintegro en un charco de agua.

Kakurou: no pensaras ir Gaara de seguro es una trampa.

Gaara: lo se y no me interesa.

_Aquí termina el segundo capitulo por favor dejen comentarios que nadie a escrito ninguno y asi se lo que piensan de la historia y me dan sugerencias en este no hubo acción pero en el siguiente si por favor dejen comentarios._


End file.
